Inevitable Fate
by Jessywhisper
Summary: Ava, a supernatural being, travels the world to escape her villainous cousin Cody who will go to any measure to kill whomever takes her hand in marriage or even loves her. She escapes imprisonment in Italy to reunite with Damon Salvatore but also reunites with her past of Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll.
1. Chapter 1

The poets and philosophers I once loved had it wrong. Death does not come to us all, nor does the passage of time dim our memories and reduce our bodies to dust. Because while I was considered dead, and a headstone had been engraved with my name, in truth my life was just beginning. It was as if I'd been asleep these many years, slumbering in the darkest night, only to awaken to a world that is brighter, wilder, more thrilling than I'd ever imagined.  
The humans I used to know continued their lives, just as I once had spending their finite days going to the market tending the fields, stealing secret kisses when the sun went down. They were merely shadows to me now, no more significant than the frightened squirrels and rabbits that scampered in the forest, barely conscious of the world around them.  
But I was no shadow. I was whole-and impervious to their worst fear. I had conquered death. I was no fleeting visitor to the world. I was its master, and I had all of eternity to bend it to my will…

Running, running as fast as she could. She knew she had to outrun the creature that was following her. She knew that if it caught up with her she would certainty die. She knows that if she looks over her shoulder the creature might attack her and it would be all over, but she must risk it because she doesn't hear her companion following anymore. She looks over her shoulder with caution and sees that the creature is no longer in sight. And with alarm doesn't see her mate. "Oh god….damn it…..maybe he passed me….maybe…" When suddenly out of the corner of her eye she sees something pass by her in a blur. "Damon….DAMON! Come on Damon this is not funny please let's just keep going please…."  
Then he's in front of her with his bright blue eyes and dark hair that just made her want to weave her fingers through and just seeing him almost made her forget that they were in danger when she finally really got a good look at his face and saw the worried look he had on his face. He never was worried, he was always cocky and never had a care in the world, which made her always feel more alive than she ever was when she was human, she always felt like she could conquer the world when he was with her. But now seeing him the way he was, she felt as though she wasn't going to get out of this situation alive, they both would end up dead.  
When suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts, literally Damon was shaking her. "Ava! What the hell are you doing stopping we have to keep running come on! We don't want it catching up with us or…" "Or what Damon? We'll die!" "Yes! Alright if we don't keep going that thing will separate us and kill us!"  
She saw his expression change and his eyes go wide, and her fear intensified automatically. As she went to turn around and see what it was Damon gripped her shoulder tight and whispered "No…don't look its right behind you." Her hand went up his arm that was grasping her shoulder and held his hand and squeezed it and said "We are gonna run as fast as we can until it's far behind us…and it'll all be over." She looked up at his face and saw his worry cease instantly at her words. He trusted her. "Okay, let's do this on three…." When they both stiffened at the growl they heard behind them. And Damon looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Ok….one…two…"  
Suddenly Damon pushed her in the opposite direction, as the creature went to pounce right where she had been standing, but ended up landing on Damon instead. Ava gasped she knew if she didn't do something before it bite him…. "AVA! AVA!" Ava looked down at Damon who was wrestling with the wolf that was trying to snap at his throat. "AVA RUN! I want you to run away and go get help! Hurry before it's too late!

**Author's Note: **Please R&R cause the more reviews the faster chapters will be added :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ava woke up in a daze realizing what she saw didn't happen, but she knew it would happen soon….she didn't want to think about what might happen if she didn't stop that creature…..  
She got up out of bed and stretched her aching limbs and looked down at her arms and saw scratch marks on them, which she hadn't had when she went to bed the night before so it must've been the dream that caused them or she might've just scratched herself in her sleep in her efforts to get away from the creature that was chasing her in her dream.  
She looked around her bedroom and saw that it was early morning and went to her balcony window and opened her drapes to let the early morning sun shine through her bedroom. She looked down at the little street. She had always wanted to travel to Italy all her life….but now that she had she wasn't enjoying as much as she should have…under the circumstances that she was under. Being held captive wasn't the ideal travel arrangements she had in mind exactly.  
Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up to her room. She looks round for any place to hide in the room, and found that there was nowhere to hide-well nowhere that she hadn't already tried in the past. So she just decided to lie on her bed welcoming the unknown stranger coming towards her room. As she lay down on the bed she heard knocking from the door. Nervously Ava said "You can come in." Then the door swings open to reveal a girl with brown short hair. "Bonjour Ava comment avezsommeil vous?" Ava looks at the girl and shakes her head. "Brianna your speaking French, we aren't in France anymore remember." Brianna's eyes go wide and she slumps down on the bed next to Ava in defeat. "Sorry….sorry…damn it I keep on mixing French and Italian up..." Brianna sits up determined and looks over at Ava "So, I'll give it a try, it's supposed to be Buongiorno Ava come ha fatto dormire e?" Ava just looks at Brianna with a smile on her face. "Well you know English is always good too…." Brianna smiles, "I can do that one…" "Obviously….cause we are just American tourists visiting Italy…" "Well…what I've been meaning to say is good morning Ava, how did you sleep?" Ava sighs and rubs her eyes, "okay I guess…I had a hard time because I think I was dreaming again about you know who…"  
Brianna looks at Ava and whispers "WHAT!? You have been dreaming about…about" Ava covers Brianna's mouth in shock "Shhhh…ok I don't want anyone to find out because you know what will happen." Brianna shakes her head vigorously while Ava is still covering her mouth. "Now I'm going to take my hand off now please promise you won't tell anyone ok….not even Jackie." Ava removes her hand and Brianna gasps for breathe. "Why would you be dreaming about him?" "Well I miss him Brianna…if the same thing happened to you and Joaquin, wouldn't you end up dreaming about him?" "Yeah I guess your right…and again…I am so sorry…" "It's ok trust me I've come to terms with everything. I mean how long can I keep a grudge right?" "Well if the same thing happened to Joaquin and me and my cousin was involved I would have the world record for the longest held grudge." Ava smiles "Well that's why your one of my best friends, you know just the thing to say to make me remember why I loathe my cousin so much."  
That's when the door to Ava's room burst open and Ava's cousin Cody walked through the door with a scowl on his face as he stared at Brianna, while Brianna sped out of the room in a blur as Cody walked through the threshold of the room and stared at Ava as she casually played with her hair and looked up at him innocently. "What? Why are you looking at me like that…it is not as if I can't have my friends in here? Oh wait you probably don't want them in here anymore…." As Ava stands up and walks up to Cody. "You know exactly why I wouldn't want any of your friends in here…" "Oh yes because I would be probably planning my grand escape….YEAH….uh huh…" "You don't think that I don't know what you are doing while you're in here…" "well maybe you wouldn't be getting these thoughts when I've been locked up in here not allowed to see the light of day…all I have is my thoughts of future revenge after all this is over. If I were you I would let me out once and a while or else I'm going to go ape-shit on you one day…." As Cody rolls his eyes dramatically and says, "Well today is your one day of freedom so have it…"

**Author's Note: **Please R&R cause the more reviews the faster chapters will be added :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ava did a double take at his words and looked at him in shock trying to process what he had just told her she could do. "Wait! Are you trying to mess with me because-" "NO! AVA! Now go before I change my mind!"  
Ava smiles up at her cousin and says "thank you, you have no idea what this means to me finally-" "GO NOW!" "Alright I'm sorry...I won't be far..." "HA! I'm not falling for that I'm having someone go with you to watch you...make sure you don't do something stupid..like trying to escape..."She rolls her eyes at him, "like I would EVER think of doing something like that Cody" she says to him sarcastically.  
"Well, as long as this person is around you won't be getting to far away from here…"  
Cody moved to the side to reveal Ava's other cousin, Cody's twin sister Dakota, who looked to Ava as she was trying to remain straight-faced and not smile as this would both be there first day out of the stuffy Italian apartment otherwise known as there prison took Dakota arm in hers and they gleefully walked out of the apartment out into the early morning Venice to look at the sights as Cody watched them from the apartment.

An hour later….  
Ava and Dakota were walking towards the Coliseum when Ava abruptly stopped and stared out into space as Dakota looks back at her with a worried look on her face.  
"Ava what is it? Are you not having fun because we could do something else you know…" "No it's not that it's just I shouldn't be here….I should be with Damon where I belong…not here…in Italy hold up in an apartment like a prisoner…just because I married a Vampire….." "ugh….not this again…" "What!? I think I deserve my freedom…just because Cody is jealous that I'm actually in a relationship with someone I love….I shouldn't be hated for that" "I guess not but what more can you do? Run away without him knowing?"  
Ava looks at her cousin with a huge smile on her face "OH NO! Ava I'm not helping you escape…" "Well just don't tell Cody about this….I need to be with him Dakota…I love him….I miss him…."  
And with that Ava hugged her cousins tightly too her and when Dakota let go and looked up Ava was gone.

**Author's Note: **Please R&R cause the more reviews the faster chapters will be added :)


End file.
